


Nyctophilia

by FinLonaTheLibra



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gonna need some feedback, Light Angst, M/M, My first fic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinLonaTheLibra/pseuds/FinLonaTheLibra
Summary: nyctophilia (n); love for darkness or night, finding relax and comfort in the darkness
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partly on a few other blitzbee fics I have read. This is also my first fic, so please tell me if anything is off.

Bumblebee sometimes had trouble sleeping at night. Some may say it’s from his boundless energy, others say it’s because he lacks the ability to stay in one place for long periods of time. However, neither are true. Bumblebee has an affection for the darkness. He is not necessarily a night owl. But, when he has the chance, he loves to look at the stars. This is either done from his small window in his room, or the time he’s able to sneak away to the rooftop.

He knows that the others probably would understand one’s love for the starry night sky, but they may not expect it from him. Prowl is a definite nature lover, so he would try and indulge in Bee’s star gazing. But he’s a bit uncertain on the reaction of the rest of the team. Would they think this is a cover up to start sneaking out? Or would they think he has some other undealt with problems. Both had happened at one point, but that’s besides the point.

At times like this, when he has been able to get out of the base, and somewhere where he can stargaze, Bee thinks. He thinks about his past, his present, and his future. He thinks of his family, or what it was, and what it could have been. Those may be depressing topics, but he would rather think of it in his own private state than around his friends. Bee knows they care for him, and would help him through his thoughts, but he prefers to be alone. For a social chatterbox, that’s fairly unexpected.

It’s another night where Bee has been able to get out of the base and stargaze. He had made a fairly large hill a few miles out of Detroit his base of operation. The hill was grassy with a small forest coming up the far side, away from Detroit. The area he normally sat in had a few rocks, one of which he was able to lay on and star gas. He could even lean back against it if he so chose, ideal for gazing upon the city.

This particular day had been a tough one. Bee had been struggling with his sleep, and that made him a bit sluggish, at least from his own standards. The others seemed to notice as well. Ratchet blamed his video games, and so did Optimus. Bulkhead and Sari weren’t as quick to judge, but still leaned more on the side of late night gaming sessions. Prowl seemed to think harder on the subject, but eventually swung to the same side as the rest of the team. Bee knew he couldn’t just tell them the reason why, but he was also a bit offended by the immediate assumptions that he spent the nights gaming. So he just tried to dismiss it.

“Come on guys, can’t a bot just have a rough night of recharge without being criticized?”

“We would normally dismiss it, Bumblebee,” Ratchet chimed in, “But this is the third time in the past two weeks that you haven’t had your same pep in your step.”

“Ratchet is right, Bee,” Optimus agreed, “We are just concerned with _your_ lack of concern on the topic.”

“I’m not concerned because it’s not that bad,” Bee retorted, “I know I should get more recharge, it’s just been a few rough nights is all.”

“All right, Bee, if you say so.” Optimus dismissed, still a bit of concern in his voice.

That was the end of conversation, but not the end of Bee’s thought on the topic. While he sat in his usual spot, watching the stars, he continued to think about his growing lack of sleep. ‘ _Should I talk to Ratchet about it? Maybe Prowl?’_ He groaned to himself, he just needed a few nights a week where he could stargaze, that would probably fix his problem.

Deep in his thoughts, Bee almost missed the approaching roar of a jet engine. ‘ _What the heck is that? A decepticon maybe?’_ Bee stood to attention, before heading backwards into the woods. If it was a decepticon, he did not want to fight, not in his distracted state. The roar grew louder, before a large jet could be seen approaching the hill top. ‘ _Normal jets don’t normally have tank treads… ah slag.’_ Bee realized it was the decepticon Blitzwing, the mind fractured triple changer. 

The bot landed fairly close to the spot Bee had previously occupied. But he didn’t seem to be doing much, he just stood there. Bee held his position, afraid that if he made any noise, he would be discovered. Blitzwing, however, seemed quite content to just stand on top of the hill, just watching. Bee couldn’t tell how long they stayed in their respective positions, before they were interrupted. Blitzwing’s voice broke the silence, as he reached up to, presumably, respond to an incoming call.

“Vat is it, Lugnut?” Blitzwing’s voice rang out. “Yes I’m still on patrol. Currently observing ze outskirts of ze city.”

Blitzwing had stayed on icy the entire time he was on call, and the entire time he stood looking at the city. It was a few more moments til Blitzwing seemed to glance Bumblebee’s way. Bee froze, hoping that he hadn’t been spotted. But Blitzwing turned his attention to the sky, then transformed and flew away.

Bumblebee waited a few moments before he walked back out into the open. He sat down in front of his rock, and started to think. He didn’t get too deep in thought before he got a call from Optimus.

“Bee, it’s time to come back.”

“On my way, Boss-bot.”


	2. Work to be Done

When Bumblebee returned from his little adventure, he was greeted by Optimus sitting in their living space. Bee almost didn’t notice him, but as he was about to walk past, Optimus spoke up.

“Bumblebee, is this the reason why you have been so tired lately?”

Bumblebee was confused for a second, until he spotted the clock on the wall. ‘ _1 am!? Did I really stay out there that long?’_

“Sorry, Boss-bot, guess I lost track of time.” Bumblebee chuckled nervously. “It won’t happen again, well, maybe. B-but I’ll try!” ‘ _What the heck, did I just stutter?’_

Optimus sighed, “Alright, Bee, but next time you stay out that long with no contact or warning, I will send someone to find you.”

“Got it, Boss-bot!” Bumblebee replied.

“Now, go get some proper recharge, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

However, Bee did not fall into recharge quickly. He was still stuck on the sight he saw earlier that night. ‘ _Why did Blitzbrain not attack me? Why was he so interested in the city?’_ He groaned softly, knowing that if he didn’t fall asleep soon, he would pay for it dearly in the morning. So he forced himself to stop thinking, promising himself he would pick it backup in the morning. So Bee slept, although not as soundly as one would hope.

* * *

With a certain decepticon. Blitzwing was back at his base, also looking for a good night's recharge. This was after a scolding from Lugnut about ‘taking his sweet time’ and how ‘Megatron comes above all else, even sight-seeing’. However, he too was plagued by something he saw that night. ‘ _Why was the bug just standing there? Why did he not attack me?’_ Blitzwing knew that it was no use to think about it now, as he got no rest with Megatron’s latest plans. So, he put the topic aside, and focused on getting a good recharge, something that came rarely for him. _‘But_ , he told himself, _I will get back to the topic tomorrow_ ’.

* * *

Bumblebee woke up with a surprising amount of energy for the bit of recharge he got. He left his room, and headed to the living area. He saw that the only other bot up at the moment was Prowl. Bee tried to avoid having a morning nature talk, but it seemed that he was just not fast enough.

“Good morning, Bumblebee.” Prowl called out. “Did you actually get enough recharge last night?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, Prowl, I did.” Bee retorted, slightly irked that his nature loving friend questioned him.

“Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to offend you. I just knew you weren’t back at base before I had headed to berth.” Prowl gently spoke.

“Alright then. What’s the big plans for today? Boss-bot said we had a lot of work to do.”

“Patience, Bee. You’ll find out once Optimus wakes up.”

Bumblebee groaned. _‘Waiting is boring. Guess I’ll play some video games, that’ll pass the time.’_ So, that’s exactly what Bee did, except he had to fight for the controller from Prowl, who had been watching one of his nature shows. He was able to retrieve the controller, and change it so he could play one of his games. It wasn’t very hard to choose, as he had recently gotten a new game that he was really into.

After a while, the rest of the team slowly awoke, one by one. The first was Bulkhead, who stopped by to see how far Bee had gotten in his game, before heading off to work on his paintings. Next was Ratchet, who grumbled irritatedly at Bumblebee’s cheerful laughs and cries at his game. Finally, Optimus entered the living space.

“Ok, team. We have a lot of work to get done today.” Optimus declared. “As such, we will be splitting into two groups.”

“Do we get to pick partners?” Bumblebee interrupted.

“Sadly, for you, Bee, no. You and Ratchet will be on the far side of the city, filling in potholes, and repairing sidewalks.”

Both Bumblebee and Ratchet let out a groan.

“Listen, kid, I know you want Bee to get stuff done, but couldn’t he be with someone that can actually stand his antics?”

Bumblebee was about to object as well at being partnered with Ratchet, but the way he had said that sentence made the words die in his throat. ‘ _I’m not that bad, am I?’_ Bumblebee was about to question Ratchet’s words, but Optimus bet him to it.

“Ratchet, we went over this, Bumblebee is able to get more done working with you than with anyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what you say.” Ratchet grumbled.

Bumblebee was still taken a bit aback at Ratchet’s response. Those words really touched on some of his past, that of which he had yet to tell anyone else. But Bumblebee kept a straight face, not wanting to hint at his inner turmoil.

“As for Prowl and Bulkhead, you two will join me on the other side of the city to repair some roads, and a bridge. We will also be helping with the construction of a new building.”

Neither Prowl nor Bulkhead had any problems with the arrangement. Ratchet seemed to have gotten over the irritation of being paired with Bumblebee, of whom was trying to figure out why Ratchet was so off with being partnered with him. The two groups set off in their respective directions to do their work.

Once Bumblebee and Ratchet got to their assigned destination, they set straight to work. Bumblebee had thought the work would be easy, but upon reaching the area of their work, he realized why it was going to be a long day of work. Most of the potholes were from the decepticons landing, or the autobots themselves, a downside of being large robots. The sidewalks were no better, full of holes, looking something like ‘swiss cheese’ as Bee had heard Sari say once. 

The first hour or so of their work was done in near silence, pardon the sounds of gravel and concrete being moved. Bumblebee had kept himself busy by taking the time to think back on the previous night. ‘ _What was Blitzwing doing there, did he know I was there, was he looking for something?’_ These thoughts swirled around in his head for who knows how long, before he was interrupted by Ratchet’s voice.

“Hey, Kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about being so harsh with my words earlier, I just had a rough conversation with Optimus last night. Didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I understand, I know I can be a handful sometimes.” Bumblebee sighed. “That’s what everyone says anyways.”

“Who says that?” Ratchet questioned. “If they are doing it to be cruel to you, I’m happy to knock some sense into their thick helms.”

“O-oh, no. It’s just something I was told a lot during camp. It’s not anything recent.” Bumblebee partially lied, not wanting to go into an in depth conversation about this, especially not now.

“Alright, kid, but if there's anything you want or need to talk about, I’m happy to lend an audial.”

That was the end of conversation, and so the two bots continued their work, once again in silence. As they were approaching the end of their work, a familiar noise came from the sky. The sound of jet engines.


	3. A Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a bit choppy, as I'm still new to the whole 'writing fics' thing. Any feedback on these would be appreciated, along with any tips.

Blitzwing was assigned to go out with Lugnut and gather supplies for their leader’s next big plan. However, he was not very enthusiastic about the task, as he had not been able to recharge as peacefully as he wished. He was plagued by thoughts about the yellow autobot, the bug, Bumblebee. He could not wrap his head around the fact that the bot had not tried to fight him, or seemed to have even contracted his comrades. He was ripped out of his thoughts by Lugnut.

“Blitzwing, you fool, were you even paying attention to anything I said?!”

“Apologies, Lugnut, I vas deep in zought when jou started talking. Could jou please repeat zat?” His faces switched to random. “But I cannot promise to liszen, hehehee!”

Lugnut sighed, and started the explanation of their mission again, but this time it seemed Blitzwing heard the important parts. After the Lugnut finished, the two set off to gather the supplies requested by their leader.

* * *

Bumblebee had been shoveling the last bit of gravel into his current and nearly last pothole when he heard the approaching sound of jets. He froze, hoping it was the passing of the human driven jets, and not the decepticons. But human jets didn’t have tank treads, or casually fly around large bomber types. So there was only one conclusion to be drawn.

“Uh, Ratchet?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Incoming.”

Ratchet looked up in time to see the decepticons begin their descent upon the two working bots. With the time available, Ratchet commed to Optimus.

“Optimus, we got a situation.”

“Is it something you can handle on your own Ratchet, we are almost done with our work over here.”

“No, kid. I don’t think Bee and I can fight two cons on our own.”

“On our way.”

Ratchet and Bumblebee got into a fighting stance, ready to defend the city. Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead were on their way, so Bumblebee and Ratchet just had to hold out till they arrived. That, however, would be easier said than done, because as the two cons landed, it was evident that they had a mission to complete.

* * *

Blitzwing and Lugnut were heading over to Detroit to collect the supplies requested by Megatron. As they flew, Blitzwing was drawn back to the thoughts of his partial encounter with the little autobot. ‘ _Why was he there? Did he have a mission? How long was he just watching me?’_ Those thoughts continued to swirl around in his mind as they approached the outskirts of the city.

“Blitzwing, do you see that?” Lugnut’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Vat? Ze endless amount of buildings makes it hard to zee anything, Lugnut. Jou're going to have to be more spezific.”

“The yellow autobot and their medic, Blitzwing! They are just in front of us, and they have supplies.”

Lugnut was correct, the two autobots were there, and they did have supplies. The two cons began their descent upon them, having found the source of their latest material. But Blitzwing had a secondary motive to this approach, to figure out why the bug was out in that secluded area.

* * *

The cons landed, destroying some of the recently repaired bits of road. Bumblebee internally groaned, more work to be done later. However, unlike his usual nagging persona, he did not take the opportunity to yell or even insult the opposing cons. Ratchet noticed, but due to the situation, did not make any comments. And thus, the fighting began.

The cons weren’t as in sync as the autobots were. That could have been due to their rocky friendship, or not having a proper plan prepared for this moment. Either way, there was one very noticeable trend. Instead of attacking both bots, Blitzwing took to exclusively targeting Bumblebee. However, most of his attacks missed. But it was noticed that the two were drifting farther from the other participants, and more towards the ending lines of the city.

The entire fight up to that point, Bumblebee had yet to throw a single insult in Blitzwing’s direction, nor in Lugnut’s. Ratchet once again found this concerning, but kept his mouth shut. Blitzwing had also taken notice of this, and so continued his mission to separate Bumblebee from his partner.

Bumblebee hardly noticed the distance between himself and Ratchet, until he heard Ratchet call out for some assistance. He looked over and saw that Lugnut had Ratchet back against a building. The minibot transformed and raced over to knock Lugnut off balance, allowing Ratchet to reposition himself, and assist in attacking the con. Blitzwing huffed internally, obviously trying to find the answer to his questions during a group encounter weren’t going to happen. He would just wait for a better opportunity.

The two teams fought for a few more minutes, at the end of which Optimus and the others finally arrived. Lugnut called out to Blitzwing about a retreat, with both cons grabbing the leftover materials and flying away. Once they were long gone, Ratchet turned to Bumblebee and looked him over.

“You’re not injured, are you, kid? I saw the way Blitzwing was going after you.”

Bumblebee checked his HUD messages, but saw nothing of much concern. “No, Ratchet, nothing. He missed most of his shots. Guess I’m just too fast for him.” The minibot chuckled. He looked over at the site of their battle, seeing the destruction caused by the cons. He frowned, knowing that this would be an upcoming job.

Optimus spoke up, “Well, at least you both are ok. We’ll head back to base and get some rest.” At the end of that sentence, Optimus looked towards Bumblebee, before turning around. Ratchet also glanced his way, but neither bot made any comment. Bulkhead and Prowl turned to leave, and Bumblebee followed them, internally sighing. ‘ _Guess I’ll be having another private talk with Optimus. Or maybe Ratchet.’_

Once the team returned to base, they all went off to do their own things. Except for Bumblebee and Ratchet, or whom Optimus requested to have a talk with in the med bay. Bulkhead and Prowl gave some questioning, but slightly knowing looks. The minibot took the time to mentally prepare himself, and workout a plan of action. He definitely did not want to spill anything about his past. And he didn’t have any clue on how to explain his need to stargaze. So, he planned to avoid both.


	4. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, alot has been going on the past few weeks. This also means the chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Optimus sat down in one of Ratchet’s med bay chairs, Ratchet sat in his lab chair, and both gestured for Bumblebee to sit down on the examination table. He did as instructed and waited for either of the others to begin the conversation, not even going to try and crack any jokes. The minibot just wanted to get this done and over with, feeling uncomfortable with the serious air around them.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Optimus started. “Bumblebee, you’ve been acting strange the past few days. Is everything alright?”

Bumblebee didn’t respond, still thinking of an easy lie to tell. Ratchet then decided to give his input. “Common, kid. You were too quiet today, that’s not like you. Plus, you’ve just been out of it this whole day.”

The minibot sighed. “I’ve just been really tired. And there has been a lot on my mind lately.”

“Bee, you know you can talk to us.” Optimus spoke gently.

“Kid, I’ve seen many things, nothing you could say would surprise me.” Ratchet put in.

Bumblebee sighed again. He really did not want to talk about his problems at the moment. So, he didn’t. “I’ve just had a rough few weeks. I’m fine, really. Just need a good night’s recharge is all.” He hoped his dismissal of the topic would be accepted.

Optimus sighed. “Alright, Bee. But if you even need anyone to talk to, Ratchet and I are here for you.”

That was the end of the conversation.

\-------

It had been a few days since Bumblebee had been to his stargazing spot, and since that conversation he had with Optimus and Ratchet. He had been trying to catch up on his recharge, but he still needed to have his time stargazing. But he was slightly afraid. Not of Optimus or Ratchet, or anyone else finding out his secret. He was afraid of running into Blitzwing again. The minibot still didn’t know if the triple changer had seen him that night, but he did not want to find out.

On this particular night, Bumblebee just couldn’t fall into recharge. He tried, oh he tried so hard. But, he gave up, sneaking out of the base and heading to his hill. As he drove, he thought of a convincing lie that he could tell if he was caught, or if he was too tired in the morning. 

This time, however, he was extremely cautious. He did not want to see Blitzwing, nor anyone else. So, as he approached his spot, he took a roundabout approach to getting to his rock. He transformed and walked through the trees, trying to be as silent as possible. Once his rock came into view, he saw that no one else was there. This caused the minibot to sigh in relief, he could think in peace. He happily walked over to his rock and laid down, beginning to fall into his usual trance. But, he was unaware that Blitzwing was there, and had a similar idea to his own.

* * *

Blitzwing had been going to that same hill every night. He needed to talk to that little autobot. He didn’t know why, but there was something that attracted him. Maybe it was his spaztic personality, or how he always seemed so happy. That night the bug had tried to hide from him, Blitzwing had seen something else in those optics of his. The triple changer just knew he needed to know what was going on behind those happy faceplates. 

So there he was, hiding himself in some bushes and trees on the far side of the clearing. There were also a few rocks in front of him, but he still was able to see the rest of the clearing. He  waited, for days, as long as he could before being called back to base. Finally, the little bug showed up, and Blitzwing couldn’t have been more excited.

* * *

Bumblebee was studying the stars when he heard the rustle of some leaves. He thought nothing of it because it was slightly windy out. The minibot continued to think, and watch the stars. A few minutes went by before he heard a loud crack. That snapped him out of his trance and caused him to sit up and look around. But he saw nothing, just the trees, rocks, and grass. So, he laid back down to continue with his night.

Once he was deep in thought, he heard a thud. He paid no mind to it, thinking it was just a rock that had fallen over. Then there was another thud, and another, before it became rhythmic, like pedsteps. This caused the minibot to sit up, but before he could do anything, he felt something wrap around his waist. He was then lifted into the air, too surprised to make any move in defence of himself. The minibot was turned around and came faceplate to faceplate with Blitzwing.


	5. Internal Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you're wondering how I got into this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta speech in this one y'all

Bumblebee froze, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Not only did his teammates have no clue where he was, he couldn’t contact them in this position. There was no escape from the dangerous triple changer before him. The minibot’s processor was racing, how would he get out of this situation. He looked around, but found that he had no other option than to wait, as using his stingers would only agitate the decepticon.

The con was on Icy as he began to speak. 

“Hallo, leetle bug.” Blitzing started. “I’ve been vaiting for jou to come back.”

“Y-you have?” Bumblebee was getting nervous.

But, that did answer the question of if Blitzwing had seen him that night. He had no witty response, as the situation was too dangerous, and he was not in the mood for playful banter. So, the minibot waited for the con to continue.

“Vhat is jour relationship to zis place, bug?” The con asked, surprisingly gently.

That was not what Bumblebee had been expecting, so he had no response prepared. 

“W-well, you see, I, uh…” he stumbled all over his words.

“Jou seem to have a special connection to zis place, ja?”

“Ah, well, yes, but, uh…” He still had not figured out how to respond to the question.

Blitzwing was getting impatient, as his face switched to his hothead personality.

“VHAT IS IT BUG!? SPIT IT OUT BEFORE I CRUSH JOU!” The larger mech gave Bumblebee a slight squeeze of emphasis.

Bumblebee still had no explanation for his connection to the clearing, but not wanting to further anger the con, he tried to diffuse the situation a bit.

“I’m sorry! I haven’t told anyone about this place.” He was at a loss for any other thing to say. He also didn’t want to spill his problems onto a member of the enemy force. This encounter would surely test his ability to avoid confrontation, and his ability to hide his past.

Blitzwing calmed down, and switched back to icy while also softening his grip on the smaller bot. 

“Really? I thought jou autobot scum vere all ‘buddy-buddy’?”

“Yes, b-but some of us are insecure about some things, and-”

Switch, onto random.

“Jou? Insecure! Unzinkable!” Blitzwing cackled at the thought. The so very outgoing and expressive bug being insecure, what a thought!

“Just, why are you here, blitzbrain? Don’t you have more important things to deal with, other than stalking me.”

Blitzwing switched back to icy, and began to think about a way to go about this. He didn’t want to seem worried about the enemy, but he also didn’t want the minibot to suspect him of trying to get classified information. Because he was only doing this for his curiosity.

“Vell, bug, I just so happened to see zat jou seemed to have been distressed zat night jou hide from me in zhose trees over zere.” Blitzwing stated matter of factly.

“Well, you did show up when I was alone and unprepared. You are also three times my size, what bot wouldn’t be distressed?” Bumblebee huffed.

“Yes, vell…” Blitzwing started, beginning to speak a bit more gently, “Zere seemed to be more zan fear of ze enemy in jour optics zat night, bug.”

Bumblebee swallowed thickly, he was not prepared for this con to be… worried? Is that what it was? He still wanted to avoid the topic that Blitzwing seemed to be picking up on, ironically better than his teammates.

“What’s it to you, con? Want to expose my weaknesses to your leader? Maybe your teammates? Huh?” The minibot accused, beginning to get irritated with the amount of concern shown to him the past few days. ‘ _ Why are these bots so nosy? _ ’ Bee thought to himself.

Blitzwing signed internally, this would be a lot harder than he had planned. Then again, he had not had the feeling to care for another bot’s feelings for a long time. He was very unused to the topic of feelings, and close connections between two bots.

“Listen, leetle bug”, the con started softly, “I’m not used to caring about vhat another bot is going through, but I vant to help jou.” He hoped that this statement would work to start his investigation into the small autobot’s inner turmoil.

Once again, Bumblebee was caught off guard by the question Blitzwing asked him. What was he supposed to do, trust his problems with the enemy? Not just any member of the enemy team, a high ranking member of the enemy. The minibot was extremely conflicted. This was the only bot to have seen through his mask, seemingly so. Even if Optimus and Ratchet could tell something was wrong, they never seemed to understand that this was not a topic that could be fixed by simply talking about it.

The con caught the uncomfortable atmosphere radiating off the minibot, and realized that he would need to gain the bot’s trust before he could go any further with his investigation.

“I understand zat jou are confused at my vorry for jour emotional state, but rest assured,” Random came out for the last bit, “I vill help jou, whether jou vant it, or not!”

Bumblebee sighed, realizing that the triple changer had set his mind to figuring out his problems, and would not be taking no for an answer. He was not going to play along nicely however.

“Alright then, Blitzbrain, I’ll let you help me.” Blitzwing’s jagged mouth turned up into more of a smile. “But only if you can prove to me that this isn’t a trick.”

‘ _ I can do that! _ ’ Blitzwing thought. He knew he would have to act as the minibot’s buddy for a while before the bug’s problems would reveal themselves.

Icy reappeared, “Alright, Hummel, then ve vill be talking again.” He declared, “But, due to our circumstances, ve vill communicate through ze human ‘telephones’.”

That caused Bumblebee to laugh.

“With cell phones? Blitzbrain, those are too small even for me, how in the name of primus are we going to use those?”

Blitzwing released the minibot from his grasp, setting him down on his rock, reaching for an apparent storage unit attached to his leg.

“Oh simple Hummel, I have planned ahead!” He switched to random. “I took ze liberty to create special communication devices!”

He handed one of the odd looking devices to the autobot. Bumblebee looked it over. It appeared to be like a regular communication attachment, but with some extra bits.

Blitzwing continued his explanation, returning to icy. “Zey use ze human’s technology to reach each other, rather zan cybertronian. Harder for either of our teams to find us communicating.”

The minibot was impressed. ‘ _ He really is taking this seriously _ ’. 

Blitzwing showed him how to attach and detach the device. They tested the devices out, ensuring that they worked, before they started to head their separate ways.

Before either got too far from the spot, Bumblebee realized that they would have to meet up like this again. Even if the beginning of the encounter had been frightening, he was curious to see how this would play out.

“Hey, Blitz?”

“Yes, Hummel?”

“See you same time next week?”

“Ja,” Blitzwing chuckled, “It’s a date.”


	6. The Friendship Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all for the wait! I've been a bit busy(again). This chapter is also gonna be fairly short, but I wanted to give y'all some content.

The following days were a bit awkward for the pair, as neither knew exactly how to go about this new relationship. The first time Blitzwing messaged Bumblebee had been during a partnered mission. Bumblebee was luckily by himself but was startled immensely by the notification nonetheless. Blitzwing had a similar reaction to the first time Bee messaged him, but was by himself in his own quarters.

Their messages to each other were fairly strained and forced the first few times. But they eventually worked out a flow, and a way to talk to each other without it being superbly awkward. Most conversations were about their days, and interesting things they had thought of throughout the day. Other times they talked about their teammates, not in a possible confidential way, more of like gossip. Yep, the two were gossiping about their teams.

For how stressful their meeting had gone, they laxened up quickly over their message sessions. Their gossip and playful banter allowed them to bond over the silliest of things that they would have never had the opportunity to do otherwise. This allowed them to be a bit more relaxed the second time they met up, especially since it was on both of their terms.

Bumblebee was lucky enough to be able to sneak away this night. He was a bit afraid, but also very excited. It had been weird talking to a member of the enemy, but now that he was going to meet up with him? That was far more frightening, even if they had been face to face before. That time could have been excused if they were found out, but going back willingly was much harder to explain.

Blitzwing was excited to meet up with the little autobot. Their conversations had been exciting, and fully of funny moments. He hoped that they would be able to act the same, or similar in real time. He was looking forward to just being able to have a simple conversation with their voices, and to learn more about his little hummel. So he hurried to that lovely spot on the hill, hoping the little bee would be just as excited.


End file.
